


Bonding (Or Pidge's overall view of Lance McClain at the Garrison)

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Hatter's Voltron Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also she thinks he's annoying as fuck, Days at the Garrison, F/M, PIDGE REALISES SHE HAS A BIG CRUSH ON LANCE, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Pidge is done, Lance is annoying, and realisations suck. (AKA Days at the Garrison.)





	Bonding (Or Pidge's overall view of Lance McClain at the Garrison)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about Lance always trying to bond with Pidge and I loved it, so this exists now.

Pidge had worked something out within her month of knowing Lance McClain, and when you viewed it for as long as she had you get to realise it pretty fast. 

 

By the computer gods or a very fast wifi connection, was he ANNOYING! 

 

She’d have just set up in the Garrison’s library when suddenly- Bam! There he was sitting across from her. 

 

It would happen anywhere unless she was in her dorm room- A single which she’d been happy to discover -she’d almost blown the chemistry classroom up during class because he’d suddenly hopped on the stool next to her and proclaimed himself her lab partner. 

 

Lance was also seemingly indifferent to her mood of ‘Fuck off unless we’re in class McClain’ when she’d be preparing to hunt for her father and brother, and instead find him standing in her doorway after a quick knock asking if she wanted to go into town to get a pizza and spot Cute Girls with him and Hunk. 

 

And Pidge respected him, he obviously wanted to be the best in the team building exercises, so he was trying to bond… Hunk always apologised for bothering her as well, but Lance. 

 

Lance…. 

 

She was pretty sure she’d end up killing him one day and wouldn’t regret it in the slightest…. There was also the fact that she had already worked out how she’d do it too. 

 

She didn’t hate him either, as annoying as he was, she fought to do her best during the simulations so he wouldn’t get that small frown he did whenever he wasn’t quite sure of himself or his work, he was one of the top students after all, almost straight As throughout the curriculum. 

  
  


Today however, she’d had just about enough of him, because he wouldn’t stop talking seemingly oblivious to the way her pencil creaked as he went on about a pretty girl he’d met over the weekend, Hunk was nowhere to be seen so he’d obviously seeked her out as a means of communication to someone other than himself. 

 

He could carry on a conversation with a hand mirror. 

 

“-hey have you ever seen the tech museum in town?” She breaks herself out of her mind, to look at him and blink, “Oh you weren’t listening were you? Yeah that happens a lot…” Curse his eyes, curse the sad little spark that ignited in those eyes that shone like starlight- 

 

_ Ok Katie.  _

 

_ WHAT THE FUCK  _

  
  


“I was listening.” She mumbles out somehow, while also trying to work out where her train of thought had been going before, “You were talking about Maya Hart from Constance Academy up the road.” How had she remembered that again? She most definitely had not been paying attention- 

 

His whole face lit up like the sun, and her brain may have short circuited a bit. 

 

“So! As I was saying, there’s this exhibition of retro tech and Hunk’s really excited about it, so I thought I’d ask if you wanted to come along.” Lance leans on his arms, looking over her notebooks carefully, “I know you like that kinda stuff, so while you may not like coming out to the diner in town or ya know seeing pretty girls- Whatever your preference is man. -you could always come to that with us instead.” 

 

She liked the idea but… “I wish I could, because I’d love to but I really have to stay on top of my studies, I get one failing mark and my parents pull me from the Garrison.” Her cover story which she’d come up with ages ago, she shrugged then lodged in her chair a bit on as the library continued on around them, “So maybe after exams are over?” 

 

“Sounds good it’s a date!” 

 

Her heart didn't skip a beat. 

 

She didn’t get that sort of reaction, especially for  _ Lance _ of all people.

 

“Yeah… Sounds good.” She mumbles, but he just keeps on smiling, and her heart speeds up a bit the longer that warm smile is directed at her… 

 

_ Oh fuck me.  _


End file.
